Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 1 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 18 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 1 \times 1 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 1 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 1 + 4 $ $ = 5 $